


Alien

by TabooCat (SkyTheLoner)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Planet, Aliens, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Earth, Far Future, Gen, Kinda, Planets, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Short One Shot, Thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/TabooCat
Summary: A look at another world.[A collection of drabbles and one-shots about an alien world I created.]





	Alien

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there.

She was ancient being; she knew that with certainty.

The creature opened her mouth, her sharp teeth on display for a moment, yawning, before her maw slowly closed. Her two eyes, colored a deep cobalt, shifted as she gazed across the landscape of her home planet.

Adjusting her clawed feet, she brushed aside fine grains of sand that felt like powder.

On the horizon, a sliver of orange could be seen.


End file.
